ForgottenMemoryRekindlingLove
by Kagome tHe Writer
Summary: H&H,M&S. Their request to marriage rejected, Hemino and Hayate's memory gets erased! Hemino resumes her somewhat ordinary life and Hayate takes on a whole new one. Now its up to their hearts and maybe a little help from Mawata and this mysterious new char
1. Chapter 1

**Transportation: Mind&Body**

Lefania-Mouko Residence

"Hemino? Even if she is a pretear, she's only a human!" yelled Hayate's father, Satoshi. "You will not marry her!"

"But father--!" Hayate tried to protest.

"Nonsense!" Satoshi cut off. "You will find a suitable Lefanian princess!"

Hemino stood behind Hayate, holding his hand. The young Lefanian Knight was getting furious. He squeezed her hand tightly. "Father, I will marry her! I love her!" Hemino blushed slightly, seeing his devotion to her.

"No you will not!" Satoshi screamed face red.

"Very well, Hemino, let's go!" Hayate started to pull Hemino's hand , heading for the door to the main hallway. They were arguing in the dining room for the third day now. They had been arguing over this for hours and hours. Hayate even tried to escape last night and elope with Hemino. Nevertheless, he was caught.

"Tric! Fang!" the knight's father called out. Two stewards ran in front of Hayate and Hemino then grabbed them both.

"How dare you defy me!" Satoshi asked rather violently as he slammed his fist down on the table. "If you won't listen to me then I will separate you from her by force!"

The upset father planted his staff in front of him on the ground as the steward held the two youths. He began chanting something in a different language.

"No, Father! Don't!" Hayate pleaded, realizing what his father was doing. He struggled to get free of Tric and Fang. It was no use.

"What? What's he doing?" Hemino asked worriedly-her voice cracking a bit. Hayate did not answer. Satoshi continued the chanting, ignoring them both. A big light began to illuminate from the staff as he said the finishing words. The two stewards let go of the bodies as they started to lift from the ground. They were both paralyzed as glowing circular lights entered their foreheads. Then they fell back into Tric and Fang's hold-unconscious.

"There. It is finished. I didn't want to take it to such lengths but he gave me no other options." Hayate's father said sadly. He put his staff down beside him and lowered his head.

"Lord Satoshi, you must not blame your self. You did the right thing. Hayate has been stubborn since his childhood." said Tric.

Satoshi closed his eyes and shook his head slowly in disappointment. "Fang! Tric! Take Hayate and this Hemino to the transportation room in the Sacred Maiden's Temple. I will meet you there shortly."

"Yes, Sir!" Fang and Tric said in unison. The stewards carried Hemino and Hayate out the room.

Satoshi turned around and sat at the table. 'How will i break this to Selendrile? I hope he doesn't kill me over this'

Lefania-Sacred Maiden's Temple

"Thank you, Maiden for letting us use your transportation circle. How may I repay you?"

"Satoshi, please stop. I assure you, it is nothing. Your wife, Seiko was a dear friend of mine. Thus, so are you. I will not question your reasons."

"You're too kind. Thank you once again. You were such a big help at the funeral as well." Satoshi said, looking down with a sad look in his eye yet still had a small smile.

"I really do miss her. I give you my condolences once again. Please continue with your mission."

"Yes, of course." Satoshi said, bowing his head. He turned around. "Come along Tric and Fang. To the transportation circle." They walked through a hallway and up two staircases before they entered the room. White marble walls and gray stone for the floor covered the room. Lit torches were hanging on the walls around the whole room. Tric was preparing the transportation circle in the middle of the floor for use while Fang laid the two bodies down. "It's almost ready."

After a few more minutes, with help from Fang, Tric finished preparing the circle.

Tric and Fang the put Hayate and Hemino on separate sides of the circle. Once they were done, Satoshi began chanting a different spell this time. The circle started to shine, then in a flash of light the two bodies were gone.

"I didn't think I had to separate him from her that much, but i hope it's enough." Just then the door burst open showing a young out of breath(sexy!) man with long, gold, braided hair up to his shoulders.

"Selendrile." Satoshi said, shocked.

"I received ..pant…word..pant..from your messenger. What is the meaning of this!"

"I'm sorry," He said with a sad look on his face, eyebrows creased. "but Hayate's already on earth, with a clean slate. You're too late." (heh heh heh i rhymed)

**A/N: Welp, that was chapter one! Watcha think? Common teeeelllll me! You know you wanna review...u kno u wanna...common(says in baby talk voice) common! Heehehehe well really, plz review!**


	2. Without a Trace

**Without a trace**

"What do you mean it's too late and he's gotta clean slate?" Selendrile asked confused.

Selendrile has been Hayate's best friend since the first day of Knighthood Class. They still are inseparable as young men. Well at least they _were_. (Hungry? eat a Twix!) Now that Satoshi had done what he did, their friendship was not going to be the same. Satoshi didn't answer. "……………"

Selendrile was getting impatient. "I want to know where my best friend is, damn it!"

'Where is Hayate?' Selendrile wondered.

"I….I sent him to earth….and I-..I erased….his memory. I'm Sorry." Satoshi felt terrible. 'Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Did i go too far…..? What have I done?'

Selendrile was quiet and Satoshi was beginning to worry.

Selendrile:………….

Satoshi: sweating nervously.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Selendrile screamed while gripping up Satoshi.

"Look, Selendrile, i really am sorry but …Let Go of me!" Satoshi yelled.

Fang Grabbed Selendrile from behind and pulled him off his master.

"Sorry. Lost my Temper. Forgive me Mr.Mouko." (i don't know Hayate's last name srry)

"No, It's my fault. I should have least have consulted you before i acted. I didn't consider how you would feel."

"Okay , save the Hallmark moment and tell me what happened to Hayate."

"Yes. Well he was going to marry an alternate pretear & she was still a commoner so it is not acceptable in the Knight Code. He had been acting rebellious for days and would not listen so I had to keep him from that girl by force."

"Absurd. Who was the girl, though?"

"You think it was absurd? Well, perhaps-"

"Hello? Dude, who was the broad?"

"Oh. I think it was Hemino. Pink hair, tulip-shaped head…"

"Hm. Well, I'm off." Selendrile waved his hand at Satoshi as he turned his back and began to walk away.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?" Satoshi asked.

"Earth. Going to get Hayate. There must be a way i can get him to remember. There's surely a reverse spell, right?" Just as Satoshi was about to answer the door shut behind Selendrile.

"Sire!" Tric called out. "He does not know of the spell. The spell that cannot be reversed."

"I know, Tric. But there's no stopping him now. That boy is just as stubborn as Hayate."

Earth-Japan-Tokyo

:Morning:

"Zzz-…-snort-…hhhhuuu …Yawn….." Hemino woke up at 8:17 a.m. 'Weird. I don't remember anything from last night. Wait a minute…'

"I'm gonna be late for school! Crap!"

Hemino hurriedly got dressed and ran down to the dinning room. Mawata, Mayune,& Hemino's Mom and Dad were already at the table finishing breakfast. Hemino immediately put on a smile. "Good morning, family!" she called out.

"Oh, good morning, Ms. Hemino." said the maid, Chikage.

"Good morning, Hemino." Her mom and dad said at the same time. They were their usual romantic-stuffing-each-other-food-selves.

Mawata, for once said good morning as well. And Mayune had her usual resentful attitude. Hemino smiled to herself. Hemino's step sisters got up and left the dinning room-heading for school. 'Oh. I guess they're going to school…Oh…wait...School!'

Hemino grabbed her plate, tilted it upward letting the food slide into her mouth. She then gulped down the milk and darted for the door.

As she was rushing through the garden, she saw a middle-aged man working as the gardener. 'Hmmm…something about gardeners…'

"Oh well! Its probably just a case of dejavu." Hemino kept on walking to the spot where she was going to race the limousine. 'Hugh…I don't feel like it today. I'll just take the Septa bus to school. But I am still gonna be late! Ugh!' Hemino thought to herself. This time she sighed aloud and frowned. She walked to the bus stop. As she was waiting at the bus stop, she heard a young man's voice say, "Hey..." directed in her direction. Then, seconds later, she heard a muffled yelp and quiet cry of agony. Hemino turned around, curious of what was going on right behind her back. "Mawata!"

Mawata looked up, and smiled at Hemino. "Hello," she said. Her eyes dropped back to the ground. Hemino followed her gaze. "Who's that?" Hemino asked.

"I don't know," Mawata replied. "He was right behind you and he looked suspicious; like he was about to do something, so I did a move on him. I've been meaning to practice anyway."

"Just because he looked sus-…" Hemino cut off. He really did look suspicious. He was wearing a trench coat for goodness sake. And in the middle of broad daylight too. "Wait a minute Mawata…What are you doing here in the first place? You should be at school by now."

"Well, I didn't see you running so I got out the car and went looking for you. I was afraid you had ran into a pole again. When I was walking I saw this guy," she said pointing to the trench-coat-man. "and I think you know the rest."

Hemino was looking at Mawata in a strange way. Mawata started to get nervous and smiled. "What is it?"

Ever since the big 'Tree of Fenril', Mawata went back to her normal self. Her _true_ normal self; before she was in the depression- of-her-fathers-death state. It was like meeting the real Mawata. The one before wasn't real at all. But of course, neither one of them remembered anything about that.

Hayate woke up from a dream that had a garden full of pink tulips.

"What a weird dream….." he said himself.

"Hayate, are you finally awake? today's your first day of school." yelled a woman's voice.

"I'll be right down, Aunt Neese!" Hayate yelled back. He got dressed in black pants and a button up shirt of the color green. Hayate ran down stairs, grabbed a toast, and was about to run out the door when his aunt grabbed his hair. "What are you doing? I have to take a picture of you! It's your first day of your last year of high school."  
Hayate stepped back. "I'm not sure i understood that."

"Oh, don't be so stubborn!"

"Fine." Hayate stood straight up and forced the corner of his mouth to go up 1 centimeter.

"I guess I'll take what I can get from you. I suppose I'm not saying 'say cheese!' ?"

"Probably not." said Hayate and grinned at the comment. Just then his aunt took the picture and a big flash went off. Hayate suddenly collapsed and covered his eyes. Flashes of light kept going through his mind. 'Flashes of light? what does all this mean?' he thought. Hayate! Hayate, don't forget me! 'A girl's voice?'

"Hayate!" his aunt yelled.

"Hemino!" Hayate suddenly screamed.

"Hayate, are you alright? Who's Hemino?"

"Huh!" Hayate had just snapped back to reality.

"You were just screaming out the name Hemino." Aunt Neese explained.

"I was? Who's Hemino?"

"You don't remember?"

"No……."


	3. Changed NameChanged Life

**A/N: Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! plz call me Frankie guys and gals! Previously, on 'Forgotten Memory; Rekindling Love'...! (Duhn duhn duhn!)Well if you didn't read it then you can go back and read it your self cuz im not gonna tell ya! I'll never tell! So how was your day? Well...truthfully, i don't care but mine was just terrible. Anyway, plz read my fanfic cuz i truly care what u think.**

"Don't just _smile_ at me. What the heck is going on!" Hemino said to Mawata.

"Well I –whatever. Anyway, I was worried that you ran into a pole a little too hard this time...so i got out the car and started walking back looking for you. It's the truth!" Mawata pleaded.

"Well, you _both_ are creepynow." Hemino replied.

The bus pulled up and Mawata pushed Hemino into it. Before Hemino could resist, the buswas already taking off. Mawata slipped in enough money and waited for Hemino to sit down. "Wow, i can't believe this is the_second _time I've been on this thing."

Hemino looked suspiciously at Mawata. "Hmmm. That's odd. How did you know how to what to do in the bus if this is only yoursecond time? That is so very strange. Would you also happen to know where this bus is going?" Hemino asked while giving her the 'eye'.

Mawata was slightly shocked. 'Damn. She caught on to me.' she thought.

"Um,...i-it's a surprise! Yup! A surprise all for you!"

"Huh, what? A surprise for me? Oh, great! How wonderful. I wonder what it is!" Hemino suddenly appeared as a happy little dog with a wagging tail. 'I suppose i'll go along with it for now...'

Half an hour later, Mawata said "Okay, this is our stop!" She slightly shook Hemino because she had dozed off with drool falling from her mouth.

"I can't believe she actually skipped school..." Hemino mumbled to herself.

Mawata led Hemino into a huge building. 'i don't recognize this building...' Hemino thought. "Um, Mawata, where are we?" Hemino asked so lowly that Mawata didn't hear it. Fifteen minutes later they were in a big, brown room.

'Ugh, she's bound to notice by now..' Mawata thought.

Right after that, Hemino said, "Hey! Wait a minute! This is a courtroom!"

"Um, yes...yes it is."

"And _why _are we in a courtroom?"

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"Uh, yes! You make me ditch school and you won't even tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, alright. I...I wanna change my name." Mawata blushed. 'Great. She's probably gonna say something judgmental.'

"Is that it? Jeez, why didn't you just tell me? So, what are you gonna change it to?"

"Uh...A-Alyss."

"Alyss huh? That's a pretty nice name. So, why Alyss?" Hemino asked Mawata, who looked relieved.

"Well I had different choices. It was Alex, Alyss, or Keiko."

"Well, I'm guessing you already have an appointment so let's get this over with."

Mawata and Hemino waited for the Judge to come in.

"AndI must ask why you want to change your name?" the judge inquired.

"Well, it's for personal reasons."

The Judge respected her requestbecause she obviously didn't really careand after a few more things, they were dismissed. "Well, that only took forever." Hemino said.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but i do appreciate you accompanying me. It meant a lot."

"I don't think i can actually say 'you're welcome'. I was taken here against my will."

Mawata sweat dropped. "Well, still..."

"I'm guessing there's really no point in going back to school, huh?"

"No, probably not."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Let's get your friend. I forgot her name, but she looks like a crazy person. Maybe we can get some fun out of her."

Hemino was taken back by what Mawata said. "Ugh...okay. Sure why not?"

"Okay we'll pull her out during gym. Which is in...45 minutes? We still have time to get to the Highschool."

"Right." Hemino replied.

Just then, two hands covered both of their mouths as theypulled Mawata and Hemino into a narrow alley. (This is why kids need to be careful!)

**(Frankie's)F/N: Please read on! –Duhn Duhn Duhn! Sorry about the cliffy. I wasn't gonna leave one but my friend gave me the idea. Mwahahaha! Even though she didn't mean to, i took the idea anyway. It's very important, cliffys. I mean you have to have suspense in a story. I can't just keep throwing you the answers. Well I'm gonna start writing the next chapter right now. tries to think of something funny to say. Can't come up w/ n e ting "uh...BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"**

**Preview:**

**Hemino does an attack on the strange person. But who is it and does she win?**

**Who is this blue stud? And is Yayoi dating him?**

**What is this information that Mawata finds out? And why is she so obsessed with dragons now?**

**End of preview. **


	4. He's a what? Whose the stud?

**F/N: You know, i run out of things to say. So please just read. And don't forget to review! (and remember: MawataAlys)**

_-alley way-_

Once they were in the alley completely they could see that it was the same guy whoAlys had attacked earlier. 'Did he follow us?'Alys asked herself.

'Oh no. This isn't good. I better do something-and quick.' Hemino thought.

The man seemed to be letting down his guard as he tried to convince them to calm down.

Hemino slipped out from under his arm and tried to punch him, but he grabbed her fist and twisted her arm behind her back. "Ugh..."

'Damn. He got me.' Hemino thought.

"No , no, no. I'm not letting that happen again." The man said.

'Such a smooth voice..'Alys thought.

"Look, please understand. I have no intention of harming you. I just want to talk. Let me introduce my self. My name is Selendrile Eldest. What are your names?"

"Maybe I'll tell you my name if you'll let go of my arm!" Hemino yelled at him.

"Oh, sorry." He said as he let go of her arm.

"Me too, please."

"HUH?" Selendrile looked at his right hand that was holding Alys and let her go. "I forgot about you, missy."

'What am i? Invisible? Do I always have to be forgotten?'

"What do you want from us? Money? Tell me!" Hemino yelled.

"On the contrary, i want _you_ togive _me_ something. Information." His voice much morecalm than Hemino's rough tone.

"What is it? What do you want to know?"

"Does the name 'Hayate' ring any bells?"

"Hayate? How do you know him?"

"So you do know him?"

"Yeah! Unfortunately. You must know he's a huge perverted dork, right? You know, black hair, really short. Him right?" said Hemino

"Agh! No, not him!"

"You assault me and Alys and now your raising your voice? Your lucky I'm not calling the cops!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! So you don't know anyone named 'Hayate'?"

"Hayate? Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you said 'Hideki'."

Alys and Selendrile both fell over. "Hemino, how did you get 'Hideki' from 'Hayate'?"

"Sorry, Alys; I am just zoned out right now." she said as she scratched the back of her head.

"So, you don't remember Hayate?"

"No. Should I?"

"Yes and No."

"Huh...?"Alys asked.

"Never mind. So, anyway, Mawata is it?"

"No. It's Alys."

"Oh. A_lys_, I hear you live in a huge mansion. Surely, there are many rooms in such an enormous house."

'Where is he getting at?' Alys wondered nervously.

"Yes. What of it?"

"Well since we're such good friends now, I would expect you to let me stay there for a while. Hm? What do ya' say?" Selendrile smiled and held Alys's hand in both of his in hopes of her saying yes.

"What?" Alys screamed.

"Are you crazy!" Hemino joined Mawata in the screaming.

"AAhh! Stop screaming! I have very sensitive ears!" Selendrile said as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Well, you have to admit, that is a rather strange thing to ask." Alys stated.

"She's got a point, ya' know. How could you think we were friends-just like that?" Hemino nodded in agreement.

"Yes, well-what do you say?"

"I-I suppose it'll be alr-"

"Are you crazy too, Mawata! He's a complete stranger!" Hemino cut her off.

"Oh common, Hemino. I mean, why not?"

"Great. It's settled then. I know the address, so I'll go and get my things from my motel room and head over there."

"Uh...okay." Alys said, uncertainly.

Selendrile started to walk off.

Alys and Mawata walkedto a Wacdonalds and got some food. Hemino had to drag Alys inside because she was sao used to her fancy food.

"Comon, Mawata! Try it. Trust me, you will love it!" Hemino said while taking a bite of her own burger.

"No way. Is this stuff even edible?"

"You haven't even tried it yet. You can't judge it."

"Well, you dont even know Mr. Eldest and you're judging him."

"Oh common, Ma-Alys. He was a trench coat!"

"Still, he didn't hurt us."

"Yet. He didn't hurt us _yet._ Now just hurry up and eat your food."

"I'm not so sure hemino. Maybe I'll eat when I get home."

"Nonsense!" Hemino said, slamming her fist on the table. "Eat it now!"

"Hemino, don't you think you're overr-"

"Eat!" Hemino cut her off.

Alysbit the cheese burger reluctantly, chewed, and swallowed.

"See? Is it that bad?"

"I guess not..." Alys took another bite.

After a few more topics, their conversation went back to Selendrile.

"He knows where we live? Suusspppiiicciioouusss!" Hemino sang while making a creepy face.

"Aw Hemino, chill out. It's already 9:00. We should get going. I have one more thing to do, so you go on ahead." Before Hemino could protest, Alys had already taken off.

Hemino was worried about Alys, but knew she couldn't stop her. She shrugged andheaded toward the Awayuki House.

(Now here is whatAlys -Mawata-is up to.)-

Alys called her hellicopter driver and told him to tell her his location and then ended the job. "I still can't believe she did all this..." she heard the driver mumble to himself right before he hung up the phone.

Alys started walking toward his so called 'Motel' which wasn't really far. Nor was it really a Motel.

'I know i shouldn't do this, but i just can't shake the feeling that he's not telling us the whole story.' Alys thought. 'He's way too odd.'

After walking for 20 minutes, Selendrile stopped in a park. All of a sudden, a bright door that was completely illuminating white and all other lights opened up and Selendrile walked in casually.

'What is that? I better hurry up and catch up with him!' Alys barely made it through as the door disappeared right after she went in.

"What- what is this place!"

"Aha! I knew someone was following me!" Selendrile appeared behind Alys. "But I didn't expect it to be you. You seemed too quiet to be doing this type of thing-you know, stalking?"

"I'm not that quiet! And I was not stalking you! I simply needed to know where you were going and so I _followed_ you."

"Followed, stalking, it's all the same."

"Where am i?" Alys said, trying to changing the subject

"Ooh, so demanding. I guess your not quiet after all."

"Just tell me." Alys said.

"Well my dear, you are in Lefania!"

"Lefania?"

"Yes, and it would be best if no one else new you were here. There would be disastrous consequences. We should probably get you out of here as soon as possible. But first, we need to get to my house and get a few things."

"Oh? And how are we gonna do that?" she said when she realized that they were on some sort of floating piece of land. "What is this? _Fairy Tale Island?_ I obviously didn't take my vitamins today. I'm having a hallucination of a Magical Motel!"

"I don't have time to explain it, but whatI can say is that you're not hallucinating. We are going to _fly_ to my house."

"Fly? How on earth are we going to fly to your house?" Alys asked.

"See...that's the thing. We're not on earth anymore." Selendrile said smirking. Right after he said that, a strong wind circled him and when it stopped all Alys saw was a creature that seemed to be a golden dragon covered with scales and a tail. Not to mention his enormous, beautiful wings that stretched far out. Alys gasped.

"Common. Hop on my back." Selendrile said telepathically.

-(back w/ Hemino)-

Just as Hemino was about to turn the corner to her house, Yayoi called Hemino's name.

"Yayoi? What are you doing out this late and who's that guy?" Hemino asked.

Next to Yayoi stood a tall guy with long, dark blue hair and blue eyes. On a scale from one to ten, he was a perfect twenty. "Did you finally score a hot date for the prom?"

"No, it's not like that at all. He was looking for your dad. His name is Hayate. Can you please take him to your dad. My mom is already dead mad at me."

'Hayate? That's the name that Eldest dude was asking about.'

"Ugh...fine. I'll just throw him to my dad and go to sleep." Hemino said as she rubbed her temples. 'Forget Homework.'

"Thanks. Bye!" Yayoi ran off talking to herself about romantic love stories.

"Follow me please, Hayate."

'She said my name like we've known each other for years' Hayate thought. 'She looks so familiar though...'

"You really know how to make a guy feel welcomed..."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Hemino said as they entered the main hall.

Just then, Alys ran right in front of Hemino, not noticing Hayate and said, "Hemino! Did you know that the longest dragons can live is for four hundred years? It's so cool!" Then she ran off to her room.

"Weird. She's not usually like that."

"Hm..." was all Hayate said in response.

Right when they were about to enter her dad's sculpture room Hayate suddenly yelled out "That's it! You're the tulip head from my dream! I finally remembered!"

Hemino was suddenly on fire and had the eyes of a killer.

"What did you call me? I'll murder you!"

Hayate turned stone cold.

Hemino grabbed him by the shirt and threw him so hard he went threw the doors of her dad's sculpture room.

Her dad stuck out his head from the hole and called out, "Hemino?"

"There you've met each other! Now I'm going to bed!" She stomped off to her bedroom and went to sleep dreaming of the most comforting winds.

**F/N:I hope you liked it. The drama is gonna start to come out in the next chapter. Well...yeah...i uh ...i guess that's it for now. Bye!(did you notice i put in wacdonalds? if you've never seen inuyasha, there's a place kagome n company goes to called 'wacdonalds'. lol!)**

**-waves hands hysterically- **


	5. Back To The Past Part l

**F/N: Well I know it took me a long while to write this but i have a lot on my plate with school and all. I truly apologize. I appreciate all of my readers and I thank you all for reviewing and waiting! You are what keeps me going! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooo MUCH MWAAA! kisses**

-Morning- alys' room

"Good moring! It's a beautiful Friday with the sun out but its still cold out so remember to bundle up! Now lets listen to some tunes here is 'Kiss From a Rose' by Seal." The radio alarm turned on early as usual. Alys hit the snooze button so hard that she thought it would break.

"Ugh...thank God it's Friday! Just one more day, Alys, just one more day..." She said to herself.

"Uh...Good morning,...er Miss Mawata." said a voice.

Alys jumped at the sound. She turned around to find a blue haired young man in some sort of a butler suit.

"Ack! Who are you?"

"Um I'm Hayate Kaze, your...uh b-but-butler." Hayate looked down, embarrased. Mrs. Awayuki said he had to wear proper uniform. Damn her.

"Hey wait, I know you. You were that guy standing behind Himeno last night. Yeah yeah...thats you...crashed into the wall right? What did she say you called her? Uh...Tulip Ted?" Alys said.

"Ahem. It was t-tulip head." Hayate replied, forcing a cough.

"Aaaww your embarrased."

He quickly turned around and said, " I laid out your clothes and set ran your bathwater. Good day."

He was about to leave when Alys called out, "Wait!"

"Yes?" He said without turning around.

"It's...it's Alys, okay? Alys Awayuki."

"Miss Alys," he corrected himself. "Good day."

Alys smiled to herslef feeling proud. Moments after Hayate had left she heard Himeno yelling, "Who the hell are you! What are you a stalker? Im not giving you money!"

"NO! Thats not it! Im your bu-" he was cut off.

Alys walked to her door and looked out.

"Get ...OUT!" Alys saw Himeno say, as she punched Hayate into the hallway.

"ugh..."

"Ouch..." Alys said to her self.

Dinning Room; Breakfast

"Dad!" Himeno yelled. "Why is that Hayate guy our butler?"

"I had put up a 'Help Wanted' sign and he came here looking for a job. So, I gave it to him."

"Come to think of it...we really dont have a butler. Just a driver." said Natsue.

"_Just _a driver...?" said Mr. Tanaka.

"That's such a good idea Kaoru! Your so smart!" Natsue said as she started to lovey-dove-ily poke him.

"Oh...thats because you rub off on me!" He said back as they cuddled.

"I think I just threw up dinner last night and swallowed it." said Himeno.

"That is so disgusting, Himeno!" said Mayune crossly.

"I think I just lost my appetite..." said Alys. "Anyway...I dont have school today so I'll be going out."

"Where to?"

"I dont think its any of your concern, Mayune."

"Huh? Whats up with Maw- I mean Alys-ack- I mean Mwata?"

"Alys? Himeno, what are you talking about?" asked her stepmother.

'Oops...' Himeno thought. ' I'm not the one who should be telling this..'

Mayune said, "Himeno, who is Alys?"

"Yeah, who?" said Kaoru

"Eh...heh heh...well Mawata...chang-" she was cut off.

"Is everyone done? Alright then." Hayate said and the maids started to clean up the table.

Himeno tried to escape but Hayate grabbed her wrist and whispered so close to her hear she could feel his breath, "I need to talk to you..outside..." . He quickly let go and resumed his work. Himeno stood there for second, blushing. Then she ran outside to wait for Hayate.

Outside

"What is it? I'm sorry about this morning...if thats what this is about." Himeno said embarrased as she remembered.

"It's not that. Although I do think you jump to conclusion too much."

"Eh heh..." Himeno rubbed the back of her head in humiliation.

"Tell me, who is that man in the guest room?" Hayate asked.

"Uh...um...you know, I don't think thats any of your business." She said nervously.

"Um...yes it is. Because...er.."-He tried to think of something.-"because I'm your butler, and I need to know the names of the guests that are here so I can greet them correctly." He stammered.

"Hey did he wake up yet...?" Himeno asked, switching the conversation around.

"No, not ye- Hey, wait! I'm asking the questions!"

She sighed in defeat, even though he was her servent. Not the other way around.

"He is...a recent friend of Aly-Mawata's." She stumbled with her words.

"How recent?" He asked with curiosity filled in his eyes.

"Uh I'd say about a week." The pink haired teenager lied.

Hayate looked unconvinced. "Ok. Now, is it Mawata or Alys?" He continued anyway.

"...Both?" she hesitated, bending her knees.

She noticed there was something more to tell about why he was asking all these questions. She could see his serious eyes...but there was something else. Fondness...and gentleness. She narrowed her brows trying to focus on what his eyes were hiding.

"What is it?" He asked, breaking her concentration. "Why are you staring at me like that?" His cheeks turned a light pink.

She returned his blush and said, " Uh, nothing. So is that all...I mean are we done?"

"Hardly." He said, almost amused by her question. But then his hace grew serious. "Come with me to his room."

"So, are we going in? You've been standing there forever with that look on your face." said Hayate.

"What face?" Himeno said as she snapped back to reality.

"The face that says, 'I'm gonna get the hell out of here in 1...2...3...Crap, I didnt run. Okay, this time I will. 1...2...3...Damn. I still didnt run. Okay. This time. For rea-"

"Okay! I get it!" Himeno cut him off, clearly annoyed. "Can we just do this?"

"Fine." He said. Then, under his breath he said, "I'm not the one who's been standing here."

Just when they were about to open the door, their hands touched as they reached for the handle. They blushed and the door opened, surprising them both.

"Hey guys. What's up? You seem...pink." Selendrile said, rubbing his eyes obviously just waking up. Then he saw Hayate and he stiffened. Hayate returned his stare and they all just stood there for a minute until Himeno broke the silence and said, "So...Do you guys know each other or something?"

Hayate said, "No," at the same time Selendrile said, "Yeah,"

Hayate and Himeno looked at him, confused.

"Oh...uh..I mean sort of. I'm just a really old friend. You just don't remember me, do you?" Selendrile said.

"No, I dont. But you do seem vaguely familiar." Hayate replied. Selendrile seemed surprise by this comment and looked at Hayate.

"Um...Okay..I'm just gonna leave you two alone. Seems like you have some catching up to do.." Himeno said slowly walking backwards toward the corner of the hallway. 'Whoa,' Himeno thought, 'What's with all of that? I didn't even need to come along.Oh well, I'll just let it work itself out. I've got other things to do.' Himeno walked on until she reached the outside.

Alys (Mawata) sat down in a near by park on a gray stone bench with a tint of color across her face.

"Why can't I get him out of my head," Alys asked her self quietly. 'I can't get him out of my _heart_ either...' she thought.

She sat there for a while longer, remembering the night before...

fLaShBaCk

Alys just stood there for minute in awe after he said to 'hop on his back' through his mind.

"Y-You've got to be kidding me..."

"No joke. Just...just get on. We dont have much time. We really should hurry," Selendrile said. "Besides...he continued...there's something i want to avoid."

"You really can't expect me to just hop over your back after all I've seen..It's enough to drive somebody craaaazzzzyyyy!- Hey! what are you doing?" Alys yelled at him as he lifted her up and on to his back with his tail.

"I told you..there's something I really don't want to get pulled into so we have to hurry and leave," He said.

"Wow...Is it really that bad?"

"Trust me. It is."

They flew off East of the floating island and headed towards the clouds. Thw wind blew strongly against Alys and she hovered closer to Selendrile's back. She heard a faint whistle and all of a sudden, four tepes flew over toward her covering her with some sort of blanket. "The ride should be easier for you now!" Selendrile yelled over the blowing wind all around them.

"Thanks!" Alys yelled back though he didn't reply so she wasn't sure he heard her.

They reached a clearing in the clouds and Alys could see another one of those floating islands. But this wasn't a floating island, it was more like a floating country! "Whoa..." she said to herself. Apparently, though, Selendrile heard her and she could have sworn he made a noise that sounded like a chuckle. After a few more minutes, they reached a landing. He set down on the somewhat of a ground and signaled for Alys to get off. She couldn't find a way to get off so Selendril changed back into his human form less dramaticaly. Alys ended up being held by him on his hip. She blushed and this time she was sure he chuckled. He put her down, noticing her embarrased but mad expression and said, "You couldn't get off so i thought i would help," He didn't seem remorseful.

"Gggrrrr...Whatever! Let's just hurry up," she replied, furiously.

"Fine with me. I don't want to be caught with you. No offense. I mean, you do understand that your not allowed to be here, don't you?"

"Yes, but why?"

"It's because your a human. No one is even supposed to _know_ about this place. Only lefanians and, as an exception, a pretear,"

He said, then he quickly said again, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that last part,"

Alys was amused and said mischieviously, "Oh really?" She smirked.

Selendrile, for the first time, seemed confused. "Really..." he said nervously.

"Now, tell me, do you plan on telling me whats going on here? With this so called _pretear _and_ Lefania_?" she asked.

"N-no I..I don't," he replied, confused.

"Well then...I just have one question for you.."

He swallowed. "W-W-What would that b-be?" Selendrile was truly confused. He was never so on edge and nervous because of a girl before.

"Do you ever get that feeling in your chest where you just wanna scream _really_ loud? You know, and cause alot of attention to yourself?"

"O-Okay! I'll tell you...Come inside my house," He said not wanting to draw attention to them. Then, he indicated with his head to follow him inside

Ays snickered.

"You're so...demanding," Selendrile said.

"Thank you," she took it as a compliment.

"I like it,"

Her cheeks turned a light pink. "Ugh...Whatever. Let's just get on with this,"

"Very well,"

Three hours later

"What?" Alys screamed. "You can't be serious,"

"Shhh shhh! Not so loud!" Selendrile whispered.

"But but but...,"

"I know, I know. You can't tell your family, though,"

"Not even Himeno or Hayate?"

"No, especially not them,"

"But it's not fair! They deserve to know and they need to!"

"I know, but even if we try, we'll be stopped. All attempts are futile..,"

'Futile...?' She thought. "How old _are_ you?"

'Using words like futile...pfft..'

Selendrile smirked. "Actually, I'm- "

But he was cut off as a very large man burst into the house.

"Ah, Selendrile! There you are! hiccup," said the man.

"Crap! I forgot the wedding was today!" yelled a frustrated Selendrile.

"Wedding?" Alys said, but no one noticed.

"Billy, what in heavens name are you _doing_ here? And drunk nonetheless," said Selendrile.

"Well, we've come to bring you to the hiccup party!" Billy exclaimed.

_"We?"_ Alys asked.

"Oh, no..." Selendrile said. Then, he quickly ran over to Alys and performed some sort of magic. Akys ended up having purple hair with red eyes. Her lashes were a bright, light, baby blue and her ears were pointed. "There. That's much better," Selendrile said in satisfaction.

"What is going on here?" Alys asked, confused.

"Well, we're gonna be here for a lot longer than I had expected," said Selendrile. Just then about twenty people ran into the house, picking Alys and Selendrile up and carrying them to the wedding reception party.

After about 30 minutes of walking the crowd stopped and plopped them both on the ground. They both landed with a thud.

Not even ten seconds later, the women dragged Alys away while the men did the same to Selendrile.

Next thing Alys knew, she was surrounded by a bunch of girls who were trying to catch the bouqet. Everyone was screaming and Alys began to get a headache. She thought she saw something that looked like a colorful rock being thrown at her and ducked down,puting her hands in front of her face to protect herself.

Alys opened her eyes and saw that she held the bouqet in her hands. "This can't be happening!" she yelled in terror.

The women lifted her up again and carried her to a room. They put her down and backed up watching with excitement.

Alys painfully awaited what would come next. On the other side of the room, a door opened and out came a crowd of men. The one man they put down as the women did to her, was none other than Selendrile himself. The women were screaming in excitement, but some were screaming at Alys in jealousy. But Alys just stood there, not having a clue what happens next.

She saw Selendrile walking to her and looked at him accusingly.

"What did you get me into?" Alys asked him as soon as he reached her.

"A lot more than you know," he smiled slyly and added, "But, it seems I have caught the garter..."

Alys, suddenly remembering what happened to her cousin at her mother's wedding, tried to run away. Unfortunately for her, a woman appeared behind her and blocked her way. More women came up and forced Alys into a near by chair. They held her down so Selendrile could do that awful thing that Alys dreaded. He slowly lifted up her long white skirt that she was wearing and slipped the garter on to her thigh gracefully. Alys turned the color of a tomatoe. One of the women lost her grip on Alys' left leg and Alys took the opportunity to kick Selendrile away from her.

"Agghhhhh!" was all that came from his mouth.

"Hmph," Alys said angrily. She ran out of the room and to the back of the building. Standing there was Selendrile with a bruise on his cheek.

"Eh..heh heh heh.." Alys laughed nervously.

"It's alright. Let's just get to my house and get out of here," he said, he transformed into a dragon again, still astonishing Alys, and flew off to his house.

Once they were there, they didn't want to take any chances of getting kidnapped again so Alys waited by the door while Selendrile gathered his things as quickly as possible. Which, by the way, was pretty fast- in fact it was supernaturaly fast. After 20 more minutes, they left Lefania and wentback to the mansion.

End of fLaShBaCk

Alys sat there and laughed, remembering last night. 'Man, that's too much information in one night...' she thought.

She stood up and was about to walk away when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me..." said a very familiar voice.

Alys whirrled around, not believing the voice she heard. When she looked at the man who had spoken she coukdn't believe her eyes...

"Father...?"

**F/N: Well I hope you thought it was worth the wait and yes I did leave another cliffy but I will try my best to update a lot quicker. I'll have more free time because x-mas vacation is coming up! (oh yeah- MERRY CHRISTMAS!) If you think Im losing my edge let me know and i'll sharpen it ;) plz review and...yeah see? i think the booga booga thing is funny too! lol um...i cant use booga booga...how about...SHAZAM!**


End file.
